You and me and all of the people
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Yukio has liked Shiemi since they met, but he could never make himself talk to her. With a large piece of advice, and a violent shove from Rin, he may just have enough incentive to ask her out. But who does she actually like Yukio, or Rin?


**I know I know, another one shot! Yes it is somewhat annoying, I'm sorry. But these plague me and make me unable to work on the main story right now. This is a song fic using the song You and Me by Lifehouse. **

Yukio watched the clock, watching as time flew past like the clock couldn't wait for it to be later. He didn't remember the day, only that he taught later, and the month, well it was hot outside. Yukio couldn't wait either, he wanted to go teach his class with Shiemi.

_What day is it, and in what month_

_ This clock never seemed so alive_

Yukio was determined to talk to her about un-class related stuff. He wasn't going to give up, even if it seemed like she liked Rin, he still had to try. Perhaps she was just a nurturing person? It fit her character, and that was why she was so concerned for his older brother.

_I can't give up, and I can't back down_

_ I've been losing, so much time_

Yukio couldn't believe how much time he had wasted already._ 'If she does like Rin, if I had acted sooner she may have never had the chance to like him,' _Yukio thought. '_If I had talked to her before they met. I still remember the day we first met. She was so much more shy then.'_

He went to class, feigning being calm. He was also thankful for my glasses for once, the glare on them kept everyone from noticing that he was watching Shiemi the whole time. He realized he had nothing to lose with her, either she liked him or she didn't. Yukio was no longer teaching at the moment, just letting them read a passage, and he watched Shiemi. Her concentration as she read, that cute look of determination to understand.

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people_

_ And nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_ And it's you and me, and all of the people_

_ And I don't know why_

_ I can't keep my eyes off of you _

And everyone remained oblivious to him watching her. Well, everyone apart form Rin that is.

"Eh Shiemi. You like my brother?" Rin whispered.

"Wh-at?" She gasped, cheeks red.

"I was just asking." Rin faked nonchalant. Rin knew Yukio liked Shiemi, and he had a feeling Shiemi liked Yukio too, judging by her nickname for him and the way she would talk about him.

"Yuki? Of course he's amazing!"

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" Rin calmed himself, "I'm sorry. I meant would you hang out with him, not as friends?"

"Yeah, I've always like Yuki. I just figured someone as awesome as him wouldn't like me."

"You're pretty amazing yourself too Shiemi. And your little pet." Rin smiled. Then Yukio assigned the homework. "Are you shitting me four eyes! That's gonna take me for god damned ever!"

"Control yourself Rin, and put away that tail." Rin glanced up and saw his tail whipping around his head. He grabbed it with both hands and started wrangling it. "Perhaps you should excuse yourself for a moment Rin?"

"Eh?" Then Rin thought about the prospect of shoving his tail _back _in his pants. "Thanks Yukio." And he bolted out the door.

"The rest of you can be dismissed." Everyone got up and left quickly, and Yukio heard Rin shout from the hallway.

"Damn you four eyes!" Rin shouted as he stalked away. Yukio smiled.

"Yuki?"

"Eh?" He spun around clumbsily. "Shiemi. I was wanting to talk to you." Yukio didn't know what he had planned to do from here. "I uh.. was wondering.. would you like to eat some... cup noodle... with me... later?" Yukio internally smacked himself. Way to make it sound appealing! Cup noodles!

_All of the things, that I wanna say just aren't coming out right_

_ I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_ I don't know where to go from here. _

She looked at him, her head tilted to the side. "Sure Yuki! Sounds awesome!" She smiled brightly, not noticing the other class had already begun to file in.

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people_

_ And nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_ And it's you and me, and all of the people_

_ And I don't know why_

_ I can't keep my eyes off of you _

"Do you want to meet my at my dorm later?"

"Sure!" Shiemi chirped. Then she waved at him and darted out the door to her next class. Yukio sighed as she walked away, and went all business for his next class.

-After school in the dorm-

"You know four eyes, she likes you." Rin said, sitting upside down licking ice candy.

"Shut up Rin."

"You got that constipated look again. Anyway, I'm going out. I need more ice candy and Bon and I are going to go light firecrackers with my blue flames off the top of the school."

"Have fun." Yukio said to Rin.

"Damn you. You aren't paying attention to me at all! You didn't even hear I told you she LIKES you!" Rin said, smacking Yukio in this face.

"Huh? But what about how much she cares for you?"

"What about it. She's a sweet girl."

_Something about you now, I can't quite figure out_

_ Everything she does is beautiful_

_ Everything she does it right_

"Ok."

"Well goodbye then." Rin left then, his stupid hair clip in his hair. Yukio heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and Shiemi was standing there in her school uniform.

"Hi Yuki!"

"H-hey Shiemi." He stuttered. "Come on in." He led her into the dorm. He slapped himself across the face, snapping some sense into him. he was usually so level headed, he didn't get tripped up like this about anything since he was an ExWire himself. "Rin made dinner, it's a bit better than uh.. cup noodles."

"Cup noodles would have been fine, I just like spending some time with you." Rin had run into her on his way out, and had told her Yukio seemed nervous. Truth was Shiemi was nervous too. Her mind was frazzled, she was alone with Yukio! And this time it wasn't for business! She sat down and Yukio sat down next to her.

_Case it's you and me, and all of the people and nothing to do_

_ Nothing to lose and it's you and me, and all of the people_

_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me_

_ And all of the people and nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_ And it's you and me, and all of the people_

_ And I don't know why I can't keep me eyes off of you_

Shiemi took his hand in hers and he looked at her, glasses nearly falling off his face.

"Don't be nervous. Be yourself. I like you when you're yourself." They talked and talked and the hours passed. He didn't know what time it was when Rin came back.

_What day is it, and in what month_

"Eh looks like four eyes didn't scare you off!" Yukio shot up out of his seat, he hadn't expected his older brother yet.

"I'm not as intense as you are." Yukio said rolling his eyes at his older brother.

"Yeah obviously, you didn't kiss her!" Yukio couldn't find words to say. Rin laughed and his tail whirled around behind him.

"I guess I should go now." Shiemi said. Yukio took her hand and helped her up. He walked her to the door, and Rin peaked out from his room to watch. Yukio hugged Shiemi and she started to walk off.

"Ugh!" Rin grumbled. "Kiss her four eyes!" Rin yelled shaking his fist in humanly fast at his younger brother. Yukio just stood there. Rin ran at him and pushed him out the door and he nearly ran into Shiemi's back.

"Shiemi!" Yukio called. She turned around and as soon as she faced him her lips were pressed against Yukio's. Her wide startled eyes looked at him, and she shut them and put her arms around his neck. Yukio tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Moving their lips together.

"Yes!" Rin shouted and jumped up in the air. After a few minutes, Rin wondered how long they would keep at it. He walked inside and gave Kuro some of Shiro's gift.

_This clock never seemed so alive_


End file.
